


Unholy Hours

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Drew x Rick, Drewick, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Drew loved every aspect of sucking dick, especially swallowing. Of course, he loved feeling Rick inside him, but there was something about having Rick’s dick in his mouth, and vice versa, that Drew couldn’t get enough of. Sometimes, when Rick was deployed, Drew found his memory wandering back to their first time together.





	Unholy Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public smut and I don't really know much about sex so please take it easy on me I had to do some research.

“Wow, your place is way bigger than mine.”

Drew stood in awe at the sheer magnitude of Rick’s apartment. It made his apartment look like a supply closet.

“Yeah, being an Ranger has its perks.” Rick grins and hands Drew a glass of wine.

“Wine with pizza. Classy.” Drew accepted the glass, smirking as he takes a sip. Rick chuckles as they settled on the couch, setting his glass on a coaster. 

“Just for you.” Rick uttered while Drew stretched his legs into the Ranger’s lap, breathing sighs of satisfaction as his boyfriend’s hands expertly worked over his calves.

“Mmmm that feels good.” Leaning his head back, Drew was unable to see the desire in Rick’s eyes as he continued to groan in pleasure.

“I know something else will feel good.” Rick chuckles again when Drew’s head snaps up.  
“But it will have to wait until after dinner.”

Drew swings his legs out of Rick’s lap and begins to eat.

\-------

“We are ordering from there from now on. Nowhere else.” Drew leans back, watching as Rick takes the plates into the kitchen. Rick was just so _hot_. Like, it seemed almost criminal that he could look that good in those distressed jeans and that flannel…

That he was unbuttoning.

Drew’s breath caught as he watched Rick’s fingers, entranced. He teasingly undid each button, achingly slow. Drew had never felt particularly drawn _like that_ to any guy until he met Rick. And now he was standing in the entrance to the hallway, undressing for him. Drew swallowed, eyes wide as Rick beckoned for the shivering man to follow. 

Drew got up so fast that he tripped, summoning giggles from Rick.

“Real sexy, Drew. I got hard just from that.”

“Just for you” Drew grumbled as he continues to follow Rick like a puppy, complete with tongue hanging out. 

\-------

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Drew watches helplessly as Rick finishes removes his shirt. All he wanted to do was touch Rick’s perfectly toned muscles, mark him, make Rick his.

“You just gonna stand there all night?” It was obvious from Rick’s tone that he was enjoying how flustered Drew was.

But there was something else there too. An edge, like Rick wanted this as badly as Drew did. 

“Sorry. I… haven’t ever done this befor-” Drew is stopped by Rick pressing him up against the door, smashing their lips together.

Drew’s eyes initially snap open, then close as pleasure floods his every sense. He runs his hands against Rick’s sides, feeling him shiver and bite Drew’s lip softly.

Then they’re on the bed. Rick rips Drew’s shirt off, throwing it across the room as their lips lock again. Drew runs his hands through Rick’s hair, moaning as the slightly bigger man straddles and grinds against him. Drew could tell that they were both getting harder, especially as Rick’s lips travel from his own to his neck.

“Mmmmm Rick that mmmmm.” Drew had lost all ability to form a sentence, between the grinding and the kissing and the rubbing, everything felt so good. Rick’s lips travelled from his neck to his collarbone, sucking on it delicately and flicking his tongue against it. Drew grabs the backs of Rick’s thighs, groaning in pleasure.

Then Rick went even farther down. Inching past his collarbone, Drew practically screams in bliss. Rick was sucking on one nipple, and rolling the other one with his fingers. Drew unconsciously bucked against Rick, hearing him giggle softly.

“So you like that huh?”

“Yes.” Drew could barely breathe out his response. It was so unlike anything he had felt, and he couldn’t put into words how much he indeed liked it.

“Can I go further?”

Drew was so unimaginably horny that he hadn’t even thought about consent. He knew that Rick would never do anything to hurt Drew or make him uncomfortable, but the fact that he took the time to make sure Drew was comfortable with how things were proceeding made Drew feel so loved, he pulled Rick up and kissed him again. 

“Just fuck me already.”

Rick needed no further encouragement. Slipping Drew’s fatigues off, his lips trace a path down Drew’s chest, causing his lover to curl his fists into the comforter, breathing heavily. As Rick reached the line separating Drew from climax, he paused. 

“Rick, please.”

Soft laughter pours from Rick’s lips as he kisses, nibbles, licks along the edge of Drew’s boxers, earning more pleas from the sweating, writhing man.

“Rick please!”

“I love hearing you beg.” was the reply as Rick tugged Drew’s boxers off, exposing his dick.

“Wow.”

Drew immediately panics. What does wow mean? Is he too small? Is his dick weird? Did he turn Rick off?

Rick sits back, staring at Drew, like he’s trying to take all of him in. 

“You’re circumcised.” 

“Is that a problem?” As much as he tried to stop it, fear creeped into Drew’s voice. He covers his face. Rick probably hated circumcised guys.

“No, no not a problem. I just didn’t expect it. But your dick is just so...hot."Rick didn't even notice Drew's blushing as he stared at the perfection laying before him. Drew was so incredibly attractive, Rick could get off at the thought of him alone. Rick moans, placing his hands on Drew's hips. 

Drew gasps as Rick wraps his mouth around Drew. It was quite possibly the best feeling Drew had ever experienced. Drew knew he wouldn’t last long, not with all the foreplay they had engaged in. He grinded into Rick’s mouth, practically begging the man to let him cum.

“Rick oh god Rick please.”

“Beg for it.”

“Rick I’m yours. Please just make me cum. I’ll do anything I swear please.”

Giggles pour out of Rick as he works over Drew, causing the man to arch his back.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Drew screams out Rick’s name as he cums, shooting like a rocket into the Rick’s warm, waiting mouth. Swallowing, Rick watches the panting man lean back, and grins.

“Rick?”

“Yes?”

“That was amazing.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” He gently brushes his lips against Drew’s cheek, laying down next to him.

“Can I...do the same to you?”

Rick can’t help but laugh at the blush that spreads across Drew’s face. 

“Yes you can. But Drew, chill out. You're not going to do anything wrong." Rick brushed his fingers across the naked man's body, revelling in his beauty.

Drew smiles, and seems to relax. “It’s just, I've never done this before..” Hearing Rick’s quiet laughter makes the blush return to Drew’s cheeks.

“I know. As long as we enjoy ourselves, who cares? Plus, we can always fix your inexperience.” Rick winks, giggling as Drew’s face turns even redder.

“Don’t keep me waiting sexy. I’ve already kept my hands off you for too long.” Rick teases, watching Drew try to mentally prepare himself. 

\-------

Rick had become a little desensitized to sex. None of his sexual partners had ever really been that good. They were more focused on themselves than on the collective experience. So Drew asking if he could suck him off, even though he had never done it before, meant a lot to Rick.

Drew straddled Rick, gazing lovingly at the gorgeous man underneath him. Drew wanted Rick to feel as good, no, better than he just felt. Rick deserved it. Drew softly kisses Rick, deepening the kiss as Rick pulls the naked man closer, dragging his fingers across Drew’s sensitive skin. Both men moan passionately at the contact, kissing over and over.

Drew’s lips drag from Rick’s down to his neck, eliciting gasps of passion from the man.

“That ohhh my god Drew that feels so good.”

Drew chuckles, finally understanding Rick’s reactions to his moans and cries. 

“You’re gonna talk through this whole thing, aren’t you?”

“I’ve heard that men do better when provided with vocal encouragement. I just want to-” His sentence was permeated by his moans. Drew had started sucking on Rick’s neck, letting his tongue explore Rick’s tender skin, drawing growls of ecstasy from somewhere deep in his throat.

“So you like that huh?” Drew couldn’t help but tease Rick with the same line that made him crazy before.

Rick laughs softly “Yes, oh god yes!” Rick’s volumes rises as Drew continues to tease his neck, while adding fingers gently massaging his hips. Rick’s hips rise to meet the fingers that were driving him up the wall. 

“Strip me.”

Drew’s fingers fumbled with the button on Rick’s jeans before finally getting them undone and tossing them to the floor. Feeling Drew’s moist lips grace his thighs put Rick on a plane of pleasure he hadn’t known existed.

“Drew.” Rick’s voice was so deep and rough that it got Drew halfway hard again.

“Be patient.”

“Please don’t. Just make me cum. I can’t...ohhhh god please.”

Drew giggles as he blows on Rick’s legs, making them shake. “Now who’s begging?”

Gasping with desire, Rick grabs the pillow behind him. “I thought this was your first time. How are you such a tease?”

Drew shrugs as he slowly drags Rick’s underwear off, dropping them off the edge of the bed. He then pauses, and looks up at Rick.

“Take your time Drew. Don’t push yourself.”

“But it’s so...big” Drew whispers, prompting laughter to spew from the man.

“Just go slowly. Don’t swallow more than you can fit.”

Drew fit about 3 inches into his mouth before he felt the need to gag. He wanted to feel bad, but Rick was so encouraging, so patient and kind that all Drew wanted to do was make him feel good. He remembered something he had heard about, wondering if it might help. Well, no time like the present.

Rick groans as he feels Drew’s hands start to jack him off. He was going into sensory overload, the feeling of Drew’s mouth and hands hitting every nerve, making him feel the way he always assumed sex should feel. Now he knew, that it could feel this good, this blissful.  
“Oh my god Drew where ohhhhh uhhhhh did you...ohhhh” Rick’s screams intensify as Drew flicks his tongue across Rick’s head. He couldn’t take much more.

“I did some research. Just for you.” Hearing Rick moan made Drew so hot that it made him moan, made him need to release again. Drew sits Rick up, pushing his back against the wall.

“What are you--- oh. Ohhh ok.” Rick glances at Drew and understands what he wants. He places both hands on Drew’s shaft, feeling him jerk into the other man’s hands. Drew moans as his mouth surrounds Rick’s dick again. They begin to move their hands unison, filling the room with sounds of pleasure, bliss, ecstasy, passion, love, desire. Rick bellows as he cums into Drew’s mouth, but continues to work him over until his hand is full of sticky warm fluid. He grabs a towel from underneath his bed, wiping his hand off, then turns to Drew.

“How did you like that? Be honest. Because I think it was good.”

“Just good?”

They both look at each other for a few seconds, until dissolving into giggles.

“That was the best thing I ever experienced.” Rick lays on Drew’s chest, moaning softly with satisfaction as Drew’s fingers work their way into his hair. He tangles his legs with Drew’s, wrapping his arms around his torso. Drew tilts Rick’s head back enough to kiss his forehead, then resumes massaging his head, much to Rick’s enjoyment.

“Me too. It was a hell of a first time.” 

Rick’s lip caress Drew’s bare chest, causing his lover to grin and chuckle into his ears.

“Then we’ll have to do it again sometime.” Rick laughs as Drew shivers, finally getting cold too. He manages to get the blankets from underneath them, and they both squirm underneath. 

“Not right now though. I need sleep.” Drew looks down at Rick, who was already snoring. 

“Guess I’m not the only one. ”


End file.
